


Headache

by Kalira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sometimes there's nothing for 'make it better' other than spending some time in the quiet. Although coddling from an attentive boyfriend can't hurt either.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/): Headache.

“Ha, yeah, maybe work on your _dodging_ a little more first!” Shiro called down the hall, fading off into a laugh as he stepped through the door into-

He frowned. The room was dark, even the near-constant light of the blue lines in the walls and floor dimmed to nearly nothing, and- Had he just heard Keith _whimper_?

“Baby?” Shiro said worriedly, letting the door close behind him and squinting in the dark.

“Hey.” Keith said weakly from the direction of the bed.

Shiro moved towards him, eyes adjusting to the dimmer lights relatively quickly. “Are you all right?” he asked, settling on the side of the bed and reaching for Keith. He whined softly, rolling over, and Shiro brushed a hand over his brow.

Keith sighed, eyes falling closed. “Fine.”

Shiro hummed quietly, stroking Keith’s messy fringe out of his face. His brow was warm, but not enough for Shiro to fear he was feverish. “What’s really wrong?” Shiro asked, cupping his jaw.

Keith tipped his cheek into Shiro’s palm. “Headache.” he admitted, voice a little strained.

Shiro hissed sympathetically, stroking his face. “Want me to leave you alone?” he offered gently.

Keith whimpered, lips tugging downwards, and shook his head slowly.

“All right.” Shiro soothed, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. “I’ll stay. Have you taken something for it?” he asked.

Keith shook his head. Shiro opened his mouth, but Keith frowned. “You know they don’t really work so well for me.” he denied before Shiro could suggest he try or offer to go and fetch a painkiller for him.

Shiro sighed. He _did_ know. The Altean painkillers didn’t really do as much for Keith as they should, and often left him feeling queasy. Shiro just wished they didn’t disagree with him quite so much. “All right, baby.” He smoothed his fingers over Keith’s brow, then bent and kissed it. Keith let out a soft breath, relaxing under the touch.

Shiro tucked an arm under Keith’s shoulders and slid fully onto the bed, lifting his boyfriend gently and tugging him close.

Keith groaned quietly, but leaned into the support of his arm, then curled in towards his shoulder with a low, pained moan. Shiro hushed him softly, stroking his back and helping him settle. “Want anything else, or just try to rest?” Shiro asked.

Keith tucked his face in against the base of Shiro’s neck. “Don’t need anything.”

“All right.” Shiro hugged him gently. Keith went limp in his hold, letting out a slow breath against Shiro’s collarbone. Shiro petted up and down his spine, squeezed gently at the nape of his neck, hoping Keith could relax enough to sleep despite the pain and staying quiet so as not to bother him.

“You don’t have to stay.” Keith said, even as his fingers curled into Shiro’s belt, almost clinging to him.

Shiro smiled and brushed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “Nowhere else I want to be right now, baby.” he promised, bringing his hand up and petting Keith’s hair. He stifled a yawn and shifted his shoulders against the wall, getting a little more comfortable. “Could use some rest myself.” he admitted, and Keith hummed softly, relaxing again.

Shiro tipped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, running his fingers through Keith’s hair a few more times, then trailing all the way down his back. He let his hand rest curled over Keith’s hip as he fell into a half-doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to say hello or watch me flail about fandoms and writing!


End file.
